My Little SOS Brigade
by Jlargent
Summary: First ever Melchanony of Haruhi Suzumiya Crossover! Please R&R! Image used with Pony creator.


**My Little SOS Brigade**

**Written by Jlargent**

_Me: Yeah, I know yet another crossover fic. But this time it's a one shot, lo and behold the first ever Haruhi Suzumiya/ My Little Pony Crossover! I do not own either series so I can't be sued typical disclaimers apply. This fic was inspired by Shanjayell's Haruhi Panic! And the story got me to thinking _If Haruhi can change the gender of every boy in her school then what's stopping her from changing their species? _An after reading several HiE fics it eventually led to this. I apologize if the Mane 6 doesn't show up but I honestly tried to incorporate them into the fic other than mentioning them but the story kept falling apart so I had to completely rewrite the story to fit._

Kyon's POV

"Kyon! You promised to watch cartoons with me." my little sister shakes my shoulders snapping me from my dreams or lack thereof. It was already the start of the new year and my parents had left town to visit my grandparents leaving me and my little sister alone in the house until they return. So here I am babysitting my little sis watching American cartoons, how or why I'll never know but I suspect that the resident goddess decided that we needed more programming outside of Japan. I learned early on never to question the goddess that is Haruhi Suzumiya.

I snap out of my musings with the sounds of an unfamiliar theme song I walk into the living room to see my sister sitting on the couch watching the TV as a purple unicorn was in a hot air balloon, I walk into the kitchen to make me a bowl of cereal. I walk into the living room a moment later with said bowl of cereal in my hands as my eleven year old sister watch the screen intently. (A/N: According to the Haruhi Wiki Kyon's sister is 10-12 years old so I'm just winging it on the most part)

Thirty minuets later I was getting dressed having enduring watching a pink pony sing and trying to make friends with a donkey, Haruhi in her usual tone of voice tells me to meet at Koizumi's house for a meeting, I quickly get dressed contemplating weather or not to bring my little sister with me. After a moment the two of us were in the backseat of a taxi on our way towards Koizumi's home. When we arrive Mikuru answers the door.

"Kyon, welcome." the resident time traveler greets me and ushers us inside and heads off into the kitchen presumably to make a pot of tea. I look around the living room and see Koizumi lounging in a chair reading a book _Must be a book on philosophy _I mused to myself, I also see Nagato sitting nearby as well reading a book as well I look at the title _War of the Worlds huh, I wonder if it's considered irony that an alien is reading about a fictional alien invasion _I wondered as the door to the home bursts open to reveal Haruhi.

"Sorry I'm late but my parents had me do some last minuet chores." Haruhi said as Mikuru arrives with tea.

I waved her off "No problem, we just arrived ourselves." I said indicating my sister.

"Why is your sister doing here by the way?" Koizumi asks me.

I shrugged my shoulders "My parents are out of town for the weekend and I'm stuck babysitting her. Besides I figured that she would make an excellent future member of the SOS Brigade." I explained playing on Haruhi's habit of spontaneously recruiting others.

"Kyon that's a great idea! When we return to school we'll start a recruitment campaign aimed at the younger students." Haruhi says excitedly and with those words the meeting went underway, for the most part I tune out the unnecessary banter and focus more on my plans for next weekend. I look and see that my sister was sleeping on the couch, apparently she had gotten bored with the meeting and fell asleep.

"Kyon!" Haruhi calls out to me snapping me out of my musings.

"Huh?" I said turning my eyes towards her.

"Do you have plans for next weekend?" she asks me.

I sigh "Yeah, I have a crap load of homework that I need to catch up on. Since the club was formed my grades are starting to slip due to the constant work we've been doing and I need to take care of it before my parents find out and get on my case about it." I said and for the most part it's true, since running around with Haruhi I've had less time to do homework and need to take care of it.

"What about the rest of you?" Haruhi asks.

Koizumi sighs "I too have plans for next weekend. I have to attend a wedding of an aunt on my mother's side of the family." he says _His excuses are getting better I'll give him that_ I thought to myself as the actual fact that he has a meeting with his organization to attend to.

"I-I promised Tsuruya that I would go shopping with her. I'm sorry." she apologized in her shy but cute manner.

"I need to attend a book signing next weekend." Nagato said making me wonder if that is the actual truth, knowing her it'll be more than likely.

Haruhi sighs "Fine, we'll meet on the weekend after that." she said sounding a little disappointed "Well that's it for the meeting I need to pick up a few things before I head home." she said returning to her upbeat self and she leaves shutting the door behind her.

I look at Koizumi "There's going to be a large amount of Celestials aren't there?" I ask him rhetorically.

He nods "Might as well nip this in the bud before they're too many of them." he replies standing up.

"So what do you think the problem is that Haruhi is facing?" I ask him.

He shrugs his shoulders "I absolutely have no idea. As far as I know nothing of significance is coming up, I'll get back to you on that. In the meantime I suggest staying on guard since given her current state of mind something's going to happen. Hey lock the door behind you when you leave alight?" he says and heads out.

"I should be going as well." Mikuru said and leaves.

"I must leave as well. I shall talk to you later." Nagato says and leaves.

I sigh and wake my little sister up "Come on, we need to head home." I said and carry her out of the house making sure to lock it behind me.

Haruhi's POV

I sigh and log off of my computer after watching a new television series that was gaining popularity in the states, after hearing about it from some of the younger kids I thought that I should try and watch an episode to distract me from my current situation. My parents were starting to argue a lot and I thought spending next weekend with my friends would help but they're too busy.

In my honest opinion Twilight Sparkle was so much like me it was scary, lonely and isolated from others until she met her friends "I wish I had more friends like that." I mutter to myself as I head towards my bed. I lay down and close my eyes and dream of ponies.

? POV

I groan as sunlight hits my eyes and almost immediately I reach towards my blanket to shield my eyes until my sister decided to wake me up in the next five minuets or so, only to discover that my blanket was gone. I open my eyes to see that my blanket was gone, not only that but my entire room was gone. I was fully awake now I tried to stand only to have difficulty doing so, it was as though…

_Oh hell no… _I thought with a slight dread and look at my hands only to see a pair of hooves.

I had to restrain the urge to scream out at the fact that I'm a horse and set out to cope with my new body, after a bit of a struggle I managed to get upright _Okay, now we walk_ I thought to myself as I take some tentative steps not unlike a newborn foal, after a few moments I was walking around normally _Now that that's taken care of I should see if the others are here as well _I resolved as I take a good look at my surroundings. It appears that I was in a clearing of some type and I could see a path nearby "Well here goes nothing." I said and head off.

_I kinda wish I had a mirror on hand err hoof so I could see what I look like_ I thought to myself as I walk down the path, all of a sudden I hear a familiar scream "Mikuru!" I said and headed towards the source, a moment later I arrive at yet another clearing but I was not alone I see three ponies.

"Kyon is that you?" one of the ponies asked me and judging from the voice it was Mikuru she was now a emerald green pegasus with her long orange hair and tail and a stopwatch on her rear end.

"I see that you were affected as well." Koizumi's voice says from the beige colored pony with a thought bubble on his rear end looking like any other pony.

The last one I knew was Nagato stood there silently, she was a powder blue unicorn with a white snowflake as her mark.

"Haruhi strikes again." I deadpanned "The question is what are we?" I ask I know I've seen this somewhere before but where?

"We're ponies. And we're in the My Little Pony television series." Mikuru's voice spoke surprising all of us. What was really surprising was that she had an excited tone in her voice.

"I think I watched an episode with my sister yesterday and didn't really care for it. I didn't hate it but I didn't like it either." I said.

"You know what this series is about Mikuru?" Koizumi asks her.

She nods "Well in the future the series was one of the most popular cartoons of it's time. It gained a lot of fans both young and old alike." Mikuru says as though she was reciting a well known fact, but then again she knows more about this than the three of us put together.

"So what do these marks on our rear ends mean?" Nagato asks.

"They're Cutie Marks indicating a pony's special talent." I turn my head and see that I had one as well, a stylized "J.S" and noted that I was a deep orange in color, I reached for my forehead and felt that it was smooth indicating that I had no horn.

"So if I'm right then the marks indicates our identities. Mikuru's indicates that she's a time traveler, mine confirms that I'm a esper and Natato's is actually more subtle since she's an alien." I look at the snowflake and realize that it wasn't a snowflake it was actually a crop circle in the shape of a snowflake "And Kyon's is his alternate name as 'John Smith' so it would be safe to assume that Haruhi is here somewhere." Koizumi says.

"She'll be in Ponyville at this point." Mikuru said experimenting with her wings trying to fly.

"Okay now that we've established what the problem is we need to solve it, in order to do that we need to find Haruhi and see what her problem is." I said as the four of us head out towards civilization.

A few hours later…

The four of us finally arrived in Ponyville and immediately began our search and after a few hours we gathered outside of an outdoor café having little to no luck.

"So anyone have any ideas where she could be?" I ask them.

Koizumi shook his head "I'm afraid that she may not be here."

"So what do you suggest?" Mikuru asks him.

"We should look elsewhere. Perhaps she could be in another city." Koizumi said.

Nagato pointed her hoof towards the marketplace "Haruhi." she said simply, we look towards the marketplace to see a white unicorn with a brown mane and tail wearing a yellow headband, a red armband with "Brigade Chief" written on it and her cutie mark was she SOS Brigade symbol.

"Haruhi!" I call out as the four of us run towards her.

"Kyon, what are you guys doing here?" she asks me as though it was normal for all of us to be ponies_ But then again she must think that she's dreaming_ I thought as a plan forms in my mind.

"We wanted to surprise you since you looked down at the meeting. Is everything okay?" I ask her hoping that she doesn't get too suspicious.

"Well I was kind of hoping that the five of us would go camping today since we really haven't done anything other than meetings for awhile." she says "But you guys said that you were busy today. So I thought that I could go camping by myself."

I shook my head "Look we're sorry we ignored you. It was that each of us had something important that we needed to do but if you want we can cancel them and we can all go camping together." I said surprising Haruhi.

"B-but what about-" I cut her off with a raised hoof.

"Hey plans can change in an instant and as it so happens my schedule is pretty much wide open this weekend. A show of hooves who has no plans for this weekend and need something to do?" I ask them raising my hoof, and in an instant three other hooves rose up "There you have it . We're going camping with you and nothing you can say or do will deter us." I said making Haruhi smile.

"Great! If we hurry we'll make it to this nice spot I know before it gets dark." she says and heads off to get some camping gear for the five of us.

"Do you think that something is the matter with Haruhi personally that would warrant this extreme amount of change?" Koizumi asks me once she leaves earshot.

"I wouldn't doubt it. Haruhi likes to hide things about her personal life saying that they didn't need to know, something must've happened to her at home and we're dealing with the results." I said making the other nod in agreement.

"Okay guys, I got the tents now we need some supplies." she said and once again the four of us head off in separate directions this time getting supplies for an impromptu camping trip.

Two hours later…

The five of us were following Haruhi towards our camping spot, moments later we were setting up camp and I noticed that Haruhi was trembling _Something is definitely wrong if she's trembling _I thought and went back to work setting up my tent all the while keeping a close eye on Haruhi.

Soon the tents were up and firewood was gathered by Nagato just as the sun was about to set, Haruhi used her magic to ignite the wood and the fire was starting to warm the nice cool evening, the majority of the night was spent laughing and telling ghost stories until Koizumi, Mikuru, and Nagato grew tired and decided to call it a night. Now that the two of us were alone I can find out what was wrong with her and life can get back to normal, well normal for her in any event.

"Haruhi, is something the matter?" I ask her in a concerned tone of voice "I didn't want to say anything but I noticed that you were trembling. Something is wrong and I know you well enough to think that something has happened to you." I said.

Haruhi laughed "Nothing is wrong Kyon." she said and I knew that she was lying to me.

"Stop lying Haruhi, I know something is wrong with you and I'm not going to stop until you tell me the truth." I said looking into her eyes.

"Alright, alright. Well my parents have been having a lot of arguments lately and I don't know what to do. I mean what if my parents want to separate? Is it my fault that they're arguing?" she asks me in a lightly panicky voice. I wrap my hooves around her and hug her and all at once she broke down, all the emotional baggage she was carrying was too much for her.

I let go of her and gently wipe the tears from her eyes "Look Haruhi I know it wasn't your fault that your parents are arguing. A friend of mine back in elementary school was going through the same thing you are, he was blaming himself because he felt as though he was contributing to the fighting, and I told him that it wasn't his fault that his parents loved him and wouldn't want to see him like that. A few weeks later they made up and he thanked me for the help. So that's my advice, it isn't your fault Haruhi. Couples fight all the time and they also make up, your parents will forgive each other and you'll be happy again." I said.

Haruhi sniffed "You promise?" she asks me.

I smiled "I guarantee it." I said.

Haruhi stood up "Thanks for the help, I should really go to sleep." she said as she heads towards her tent.

"Goodnight Haruhi." I said standing up myself.

"Night Kyon." Haruhi said as she enters the tent.

I enter my tent and lay down on the sleeping bag and I was asleep the instant my head hits the pillow.

"Kyon. Wake up!" a familiar voice spoke as I open my eyes to see my little sister was shaking me awake, my _Human _little sister. With a slight jolt I sit up and realized that I was back in my room, I look down at my now human hands and got out of bed. I did it I snapped Haruhi out of her funk and I the world is normal again, my little sister leaves the room taking our cat with her, I quickly get dressed and head into the living room just as My Little Pony was about to start _I guess I could give this show another chance _I thought as I sit next to my little sister.

Elsewhere…

"Is it done sister?" a dark blue alicorn asks as her dark blue mane and tail flow without the aid of wind.

"Yes Luna. I was quite concerned for Haruhi's behavior as of late." an older voice spoke to reveal a white alicorn with prismatic hair flowing on an non-existent wind.

"Is that why you brought her here and modified her memories to think she was an Equestrian?" Luna asks her sister.

"Correct. Haruhi has the power to manipulate all of reality at a whim as you already know. Her powers alone would make Discord look like a rank armature compared to her. That is why we had to intervene, if Haruhi's emotions were left unchecked then she would've unleashed chaos of epic proportions. So I allowed her to come here and bring her friends as well to comfort her and help her emotionally." Celestia explained.

"So they think that it was because of her that they thought that they were turned into ponies?" Luna asks.

"As powerful as she is Haruhi is still just a child, given to emotional outbursts due to stress. So it would be natural that they would think that she turned them into ponies." Celestia answers.

"So what do we do now?" Luna asks.

"We watch, and intervene if absolutely needed." Celestia says as they see a high school student hugging her parents.

_The End?_

_Me: Wow I had no idea that this fic would turn out like this. Please R&R they keep Discord at bay!_

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


End file.
